Niblets
by ntmnky
Summary: Bite sized story morsels. Rated for safety just in case.
1. Niblets

Author's note: It seems like five of the last ten stories I've read have been little snippets like this. So here you get my interpretation of story fragments based on a word. Who knows, maybe one of these will evolve into a muse when I'm not looking. Special thanks goes to the random word generator that lives at www .zokutou .co .uk / randomword/.

Please note that I do not own the Teen Titans; they are property of DC Comics.

* * *

Niblets

**1) Wade**

He wiggled his bare toes in the cool sea water, the grains of sand swirling between his toes as the retreating wave tugged at his calves. "Beast Boy's right, the water's fine!" he yelled back to the remainder of his team.

**2) Rested**

While it was true that his body only needed fresh batteries or a recharge, Cyborg only felt truly rested when he let his mind sleep.

**3) Chicken**

"Beast Boy, what are you doing?"

Laying on the floor, the green teen looked up at his friend. "Oh, heh... Um..." Caught and blushing furiously he confessed, "Playing with my stuffed chickens."

"Right... I'll just be... somewhere else."

**4) Glows**

She would never admit it, but she liked going to the mall with Starfire. The girl literally glowed with joy when she found something she liked.

**5) Unsolicited**

"You should play that jack on the queen over there."

"Beast Boy, there's a reason it's called solitaire."

**6) Sanity**

None of them talked about it, but long ago they had come to a silent agreement. The day that they all understood everything Beast Boy did was the day they went to see a therapist.

**7) Stupid**

She knew she was smart. Maybe she didn't have the technical knowledge that Cyborg did, or the deductive skills of Robin, but she was smart.

She still felt stupid when Starfire told her that Beast Boy was desperately in love with her.

**8) Cute**

"You know, Silkie's kind of cute when he's eating the laundry."

"Robin... That was your cloak."

"Wha'?! Give that back, Silkie!"

**9) Milk**

"Yo, BB. How come I see you eating real ice cream?" Cyborg asked. "It's got milk in it,"

Beast Boy blinked slowly. "Cy, I'm a vegetarian. Not one of those wierdo vegans. I just like soy milk better on cereal."

**10) Fruit**

Many Earth foods confused her. But fruits weren't among them.

**11) Comics**

Sometimes on rainy Saturdays, four of the Titans would gather in the common room and read Beast Boy's comic collection. When Raven asked to join them, they had all stared slack jawed for a moment before rushing to recommend one of the myriad titles.

She held her hands up to stop her enthusiastic friends. "I'll read one of each of your suggestions. Beast Boy's first."

**12) Passenger**

Even though he nagged Beast Boy constantly to not play with the controls in the T-Car, he smiled every time his green friend called shotgun.

**13) Migrate**

It happened every spring. An overwhelming urge to go North. To take wing and fly along the coast, North out of California. North over the rocky coast of Oregon. North over the Olympic mountains of Washington. North into Canada. North into the Cascades of British Columbia to spend the summer.

Every spring his friends watched his morning flights, the false starts before returning reluctantly to the tower's roof. They watched and waited, hoping that the instinct didn't become so strong that he couldn't resist it.

Every spring, Robin reminded the other three Titans where the cabin that his mentor had arranged for them was, just in case they followed their green friend.

**14) Bedroom**

Robin seldom felt comfortable in his own bedroom. It was too dark, too much like the home he had left behind.

**15) Razor**

Looking in the mirror, he grimaced. Once, not that long ago he was eager to start growing whiskers so he would get to shave. Now, he hated that he had to. He'd managed to cut himself again.

**16) Singers**

In the confines of Titan's Tower, it was unsurprising to learn that some of them sang in the shower. What surprised them was that Beast Boy was pretty good – Raven used the word, "tolerable" - and that Robin sounded like he was strangling cats.

**17) Innocent**

Each of them dedicated their lives to protect the innocent. And each of them had neglected to realize that they were innocents themselves.

**18) Chemicals**

Robin grinned wryly at himself every time he caught himself daydreaming about being exposed to some chemical spill and gaining "real" super powers.

**19) Prejudice**

Every February, Robin celebrated Black History Month. And Tamaranean History Month. And Changeling History Month. And Demon History Month.

Of all the Titans, he had been the one exposed to the least mindless hatred because he was "different". And he knew it wasn't fair, right or just.

**20) Shy**

For all his big talk, he was terrified of talking with girls. When he tried, his knees went rubbery and his stomach did flip-flops. In fact, it took all the courage he had to call her that night.

"Hi, Jinx, what are you doing this Saturday?"

**21) Sinking**

Whenever the terrifying weight of being an unopened portal for Trigon the Terrible started to pull her down into depression, Beast Boy seemed to turn up with a bad joke and a corny smile. One day she would tell him how he had kept her from sinking.

**22) Goat**

"What is a goat doing on the island?"

"Um, why are you asking me, Robin?"

"Who else would bring a goat out here? Now quit changing the subject. Why is there a goat on the island?"

"To keep the grass short?"

Robin sighed, "Take the goat back, Beast Boy."

**23) Dawn**

It was her favorite time of day, the yellow sun of this world slipping slowly up into the sky, illuminating it with wonderful oranges and joyous reds. Each day she saw the sun rise was another day she was free from the Gordanians.

**24) Dimension**

"So about that alternate dimension you keep threatening me with..."

She counted slowly to ten, then back down to one before turning to face her Beast Boy. "What about it?"

"Would it be more comfortable then hanging here upside down?"

"No, Beast Boy, it wouldn't. In fact, I think the one I would send you to right now is probably filled with creatures that would look at you and see a chicken dinner."

"Oh. Yea. So I'll just hang here on your wall for a bit and, um, count your books again."

**25) Polish**

"Starfire, I'll sit and talk with you while you polish your toes, but we are not polishing mine."

The young woman turned to face Robin, her eye wide and tears beginning to form at the corners. "But Robin, you promised!"

"I promised to keep you company tonight while Raven was..." Robin trailed off when tears actually started to run slowly down Starfire's cheek. "Oh all right, you can polish my toenails. In that black color."

"Glorious!" was accompanied by a rib cracking hug.

* * *

18Nov07 - Grammatical fix. 


	2. Morsels

Author's note: So, I'm still chasing a muse.

Please note that I still don't own the Teen Titans. And I don't think DC Comics will sell them for what I can afford.

* * *

Morsels

**26) Classified**

"Yes, I'd like to place a classified ad. Vehicles wanted. Um, would a moped go under motorcycles? Yes. No. I'd just like it to say, 'Wanted: moped. Vintage Lambretta or Vespa. Paying up to two thousand dollars depending on condition.' Yea, that's all. Oh, a phone number. 555-8867. Can you repeat that back? Yea, that's good. How long? Um. Just two weeks. Yes, go ahead and mail me a bill. Thanks."

A polite cough came from behind him as he hung up the phone. Startled, he turned and found Raven standing in his doorway.

"Was that a want ad for what I think it was?" she asked.

"Yea," he replied. "Cyborg and I are going to get it for his birthday."

Raven smirked as she turned to leave. "He's going to love it."

**27) Litter**

They had all agreed it was the right thing to do, and that they could find one weekend a month to look after it. So, along the coastal highway into Jump City, proud blue signs declared, "Adopt-A-Highway: TEEN TITANS".

**28) Groan**

"Mmmmrrghuh"

Four heads swiveled to identify the foreign noise. Eight eyes landed on the pale visage of Robin, bracing himself against the doorway to the common room.

"Friend Robin, you should still be in bed, resting. You will not get better if you do not rest. And worse, you will share the flu bug with the rest of us," Starfire admonished as she got up, intending to help Robin back to bed.

"Dude," Beast Boy added helpfully, "What she said."

"Ghwater," Robin mumbled.

"Starfire, help him back to bed, and I'll bring a water and some hot tea," Raven said.

Starfire nodded and picked up their leader in her arms. Carefully, she carried him back to bed.

**29) Scarring**

Raven frowned as she looked at her damp skin. Two years had passed since Slade had made himself known to them as Trigon's agent. Just over 18 months since Trigon's failed attempt to destroy her world. And the scars were still visible. Faint marks in her skin where her birthmark had burned through. They were always more visible when she got out of the shower. But they weren't the scars she was ashamed of.

**30) Where**

"So where do you go when you drive around?" Raven asked as she handed Cyborg the wrench he had asked for.

From under the car he called 'Baby', Cyborg responded, "You know. Just out. Out where its just me, the road, the car. Out where I feel normal."

**31) Gloves**

"Come on, BB. We do this every year," Cyborg said.

Beast Boy sat on the table in the Titans medical bay, looking down at his hands in his lap. "I know, Cyborg, I know. But it doesn't mean I have to like it. Stupid physicals."

Cyborg sighed softly, "I know BB. But we've got to do this. I've got to do this. I don't want to see something bad happen to you."

"Can't you just put down, 'No visible changes'? I mean, I look at them every night. And it's what you've put down every year. You know it's what you're going to put down this year."

Closing his eyes, Cyborg took three deep breaths. "This is the first year you turned into the Beast."

Nodding sadly, Beast Boy peeled off his gloves. Revealed were the hands that, since he was six, ended in sharp claws.

**32) Sink**

He faced off against his enemy. It would be one of the more formidable fights of his life. But that was what he got for trading dish duty with Cyborg without checking if it was Starfire's night to cook.

**33) Cartoons**

Saturday morning dawned to find Beast Boy in front of the Titans' television. It was the one time when he knew that he would not have to fight for the remote. Starfire and Cyborg would join him when they got up, Robin tolerated the cartoons. And Raven spent most Saturday mornings catching up on her meditation. This morning, however, was different.

As Beast Boy stretched his arms across the back of the couch, a voice drifted across the room to him. "Why do you watch these... things?"

"'Cause, Raven," Beast Boy replied, resigned to the likelihood that this was going to be another of their 'television rots your brain' conversations.

After a brief pause, Raven's voice broke the air again. "Seriously, Beast Boy. Why do you watch cartoons about superheroes?"

This time it was Beast Boy who took a few moments before answering. While he wanted to reply with a joke, he also knew this was one of the rare moments he and Raven had where they could really understand each other. "I just like watching heroes overcome their troubles. And one day I want to be like them," he said, waving his hand at the television.

"You already are," Raven said.

**34)****Mending**

It had been a long time since he had felt normal. The time he spent infiltrating the HIVE academy, going to classes, dancing with Jinx had brought back memories of normalcy. But when his friends had welcomed him back to the Tower, making him go through the horrors of initiation again, he felt his mending really begin.

**35) Stop**

"Stop it!" Robin's voice boomed through the common room of the Tower. "If you two don't quit bickering, I am sending you both to your rooms!"

"But, Robin, she started it!" Beast Boy whined, pointing at Raven. In turn, Raven glared back over her tea at Beast Boy.

Robin counted backwards from ten, then back up in his head as he turned his attention fully on Beast Boy. "Beast Boy, I don't really care who started it. I'm stopping it. Right now. You're going to apologize for breaking her kettle." He turned to their half-demon friend, "And, Raven, you are going to apologize to Beast Boy for calling him an immature, self-centered brat."

Raven and Beast Boy both stared at their leader. Raven, incredulous that Robin was telling her to apologize to Beast Boy. Beast Boy amazed that he and Raven were both getting in trouble.

**36) Rate**

"Robin, can you explain this web site to me?" Starfire asked.

Walking over to the computer Starfire was at, Robin said, "Sure, what are you looking a...oh..." Robin trailed off as he saw the page Starfire had stumbled on. He felt an uncomfortable warmth in his face. "Um. Well, you see..."

Starfire looked back at Robin, "Yes?"

"Well. Some people put their pictures on here so that, um, other people can rate how good they look. Um, and higher scores are better, up to ten."

"So it's good that your picture is rated an eight?" Starfire asked, clicking on a link.

"My WHAT?!" Robin exclaimed. "BEAST BOY!"

**37) Guitar**

She quietly plucked the strings on the old guitar, playing. It seemed she was always amazed that such poignant sounds could come from such a simple instrument.

**38) Alien**

Looking around the room, he found himself wondering again who the real alien was. True, Starfire was from another planet, and Raven spent her childhood in another dimension. But Beast Boy could transform into any animal he chose and Cyborg was the product of the most advanced cybernetic science available. Of them all, he himself was the most strange.

**39) Rich**

The certified letter came on his eighteenth birthday. And with it came a melancholy the other Titans had not seen since Terra died. It was Starfire who found him on the roof that evening, looking out across the sea.

"Please, friend, what is troubling you today?" she asked, quietly walking over to join him.

"Hey, Star," Beast Boy replied, not turning to look at her. As Starfire came to stand beside him, she reached out and took his hand in hers. "That letter this morning. It was from an attorney. Telling me I've come into some money. A lot of money. I'm rich, in fact."

"And this does not make you happy?" Starfire asked, confused.

Still looking out over the sea, Beast Boy sighed. "Nah. Not really. The money's from the trust fund the courts set up when my parents died."

**40) Painful**

"It hurts when you change, doesn't it," Raven said in the dark, more statement than question.

Opposite his friend on the couch, Beast Boy nodded. Neither of them had been able to sleep and insomnia found them talking in the wee hours. "How did you know?"

Raven closed her eyes for a moment, opening them to look at him. "I feel it, every time you change."


	3. Smidgens

Author's note: Yea, I'm still alive. And yea, it's been way too long. I'm dusting this off to see if I can unblock the creative flow.

Please note that I don't own the Teen Titans, they are property of DC Comics. And you'd be disappointed if you sued me.

Smidgens

**41) Crisp**

Sitting at the table, Beast Boy forced himself to swallow. "That was a lot better, Raven. Kind of crisp... What are these again?"

"Scrambled tofu eggs," Raven said stonily.

"Oh."

**42) Octopus**

Raven walked into the bathroom and stopped. Her eyes fixed on the octopus swimming lazily in the bathtub. The green octopus. As she stared, the octopus waved at her with one of its sucker covered arms.

Backing out of the bathroom, she didn't know if she should be embarrassed or not.

**43) Active**

They all complained about Robin's marathon training sessions. Yet they each knew that staying active was a way to lessen the stress of being Titans.

**44) Combination**

"Please, Cyborg, do you not like the chocolate coated mushrooms?" Starfire asked.

**45) Door**

Beyond its plain metal face lay a forbidden realm of dark secrets. Starfire waited for Robin to answer her knock.

**46) Relief**

He waited, afraid of her answer.

"Yes," she said, and he knew relief.

**47) Understanding**

Cyborg sat down next to his friend. "Leading a team isn't easy," he said quietly.

**48) Departure**

Raven felt a single tear on her cheek as she waved good-bye to Timmy, Teether and Melvin.

**49) Guard**

The Beast sniffed the air. Out there, somewhere, the Other wanted to hurt Beast's pack. The Beast would not allow that.

**50) Amber**

As the sun rose, shining its golden light on Jump City, Starfire flew over the harbor. Her fingers grazing the tops of amber waves.

**51) Demolishing**

Cyborg sighed. After Slade's robots attacked the tower, the first step towards repair would be to finish demolishing the broken and shattered walls.

**52) Practice**

Like his mentor, Robin knew that the best way to be prepared for a fight was to practice.

**53) If**

If Raven and Beast Boy ever stopped arguing, they would have to confront the fact that they cared deeply for each other.

**54) Lightning**

When the thunderstorm started, Raven slipped out of bed and opened her door. A terrified green cat ran past her legs and hid under her bed.

"It's okay, Beast Boy. The lightning can't hurt you in here."

**55) Dark**

On patrol, under the cover of darkness, he would often think back to his time in Gotham.

**56) Disco**

She hated dancing, but would still go out with her friends.

**57) Workshop**

When Robin couldn't find Raven in her room or on the roof, he knew she would be in Cyborg's workshop.

**58) Hold**

Movie nights were just another way they tried to hold onto each other.

**59) Stack**

"Pancakes," Starfire told the Robin, "are the best thing humans have invented."

**60) Cover**

As the gunman sprayed the air with bullets, the Titans dove for cover.

One Titan was too slow.

**61) Horn**

"Stop that!" Raven hissed at Beast Boy. "You're annoying everyone in the store!"

Beast Boy looked at her as he set down one bicycle horn and picked up another. "I have to blow them all Raven! I want to get the one that sounds the best."

**62) Overall**

While he wasn't a fan of the maze, or Raven's manifestation of anger, overall Cyborg had been fascinated by the glimpse into his friend's mind.

**63) Falling**

He was falling, unconscious from a blow to the head.

She was diving, willing herself faster to catch him before he hit the ground.

**64) Scratching**

It had begun earlier that week. He'd started scratching absently behind an ear. Before long, he was scratching almost constantly.

"That's IT, Beast Boy! Time for a flea bath."

**65) Dawn**

It was her favorite time of day. As the sun came up each morning she was drawn to her window, where she would watch Starfire perform aerial acrobatics with a green hawk for her partner over the water.

**66) Crossroad**

The five teens stood at a crossroad. Go their own separate, but oddly comfortable ways. Or come together as a team.

**67) Cup**

When it was his turn to do the dishes, he would rush through as fast as he could. Until he came to her cup, which he would wash with special care, lest he break it.

**68) Lifestyle**

"Honestly," he said, "this is not the lifestyle I would have chosen."

"But, I do not understand. Don't you choose this lifestyle," Starfire asked, "every time we respond to an alarm?"

**69) Coping**

Humor was his way of coping with the things that would otherwise break his heart and leave him a bitter shell.

Raven hoped he would never stop coping.

**70) Bullet**

"Raven!" he yelled, running as hard as he could. The gunman had caught them by surprise, but training and instinct had taken over. Each Titan was responsible for another, to make sure they had help in battle if they needed it. Raven was his responsibility. She was startled and good cover was too far away for her.

He dove, tackling Raven, and putting his body between her and the gunman.

As the sharp, fiery pain ripped through his back and chest, he knew he had done the right thing.

**71) Fetch**

"Go get it! Go on," Starfire told Silkie as she tossed the rubber ball across the Titan's living room.

**72) Browsing**

It was one of his favorite ways to spend time on Saturdays. Browsing auto sites on the internet, looking for something new for his baby.

**73) Contest**

"Beast Boy... It's not a contest to see how many times you can get her to throw you out of the window," Robin said.

"No..." Beast Boy said. "It's more of a bet I have with Cyborg."

**74) Reflection**

He stared wistfully at the reflection of a young african-american man in the mirror. "No point wishing things were different," he said, and turned off his hologram ring.

**75) Bitter**

After the events that had transpired the day before, her tea tasted bitter. And it seemed that no amount of honey would ease the cutting edge.


End file.
